Currently, a user may have access to audio data (such as an audio file, a video file with an audio track and so on) in a plurality of places such as his residence, office, vehicle and so on. The user may also use a plurality of devices to access the audio data such as his mobile phone tablet, television, computer, laptop, wearable computing devices, CD (Compact Disc) player and so on.
To listen to the audio, the user may use external systems (such as a home theater system, car speakers/tweeters/amplifiers and so on) or internal systems (such as speakers inbuilt to the device playing the audio) and so on. There may be a plurality of issues faced by the user, when listening to the audio.
The audio data may be of poor quality. For example, audio electronic storage files (such as MP3 and so on) may have poor quality. In another example, the audio data received over the Internet may be of poor quality (which may be caused by poor quality of the audio file available on the inter-net, a poor internet connection and so on). This case may be considered where the audio ‘signal’ is of poor quality.
The devices, which render the audio to the user, may be of poor quality. Furthermore, the acoustic space in which the device is placed affects the quality of these devices. These devices, which render the audio, may be built using various different components that are not matched to each other, resulting in loss of audio quality.
Also, ambient noise (such as traffic noise in a car) may result in a loss in the audio quality audible to the user. The ambient noise level of the acoustic space may also vary over time. For example, depending of the speed or the type of the road, the ambient noise in a car may vary.